


ride you 'till i break you

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Praise Kink, Riding, Sir Kink, Slight Overstimulation, Sub Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), asking permission to cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: quackity rides techno.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	ride you 'till i break you

techno gripped quackity's hips tightly as he sank down, trying desperately not to buck up into him.

“fuckk,” quackity moans once he’s all the way down. “so big, you fill me so well, baby.” techno whimpered, his grip on quackity tightening. quackity smirked, enjoying his baby’s desperation. he shifted until techno was pressed directly against his prostate, a quiet moan escaping his throat. slowly, he raised himself up before slamming down again.

a loud moan left techno's throat as quackity started fucking himself hard and fast on his cock. his finger’s dug hard into quackity's hips, almost definitely leaving bruises. he bit his lip, trying to keep still.

seeing his baby’s struggle, quackity smiled sadistically. he slowed to an almost painfully slow pace, his smile only growing at the whine leaving techno.

“what’s wrong, baby?” he cooed, “do you want me to stop?” quackity stopped, chuckling as techno shook his head quickly. “then what do you want? use your words, pretty boy,”

techno chewed his lip, avoiding eye contact. quackity decided this wouldn’t do and reached down, curling a hand in his hair before yanking hard. techno let out a surprised gasp, barely keeping himself from bucking up into quackity.

“such a good boy,” quackity whispered, stroking techno's face gently, “now tell me what you want. you want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

“please sir, i want you to ride me. i want to be good for you.” 

oh. that was new.

“call me that more often, pretty boy,” quackity groaned, starting to ride techno again and pick up the pace.

“yes sir, please sir, please, please, please,” techno whimpered as quackity rode him as fast as he could. it didn’t take long for techno to dissolve into nonsensical pleads and whimpers as quackity rode him nonstop.

quackity absolutely loved seeing techno like this. desperate, begging, and completely torn apart. it made him feel powerful, knowing that he was the one who did this. he was the one who turned the all powerful вIооd gоd into a whimpering mess.

“please sir, please, i’m going to cum, can i please cum?” quackity smiled, slowing for a moment to truly take in the mess his baby had become. techno's face was flushed red and he was drooling slightly. his lips were swollen from biting on them and his brow gleamed with sweat. his eyes were pleading, his hands twitching on quackity's waist as he slowed.

“of course you can. you’ve been such a good boy for me,” quackity praised, pulling at techno's hair again before picking up the pace.

techno came deep inside him before much longer, with quackity riding him through the aftershocks. they paused for a moment as techno caught his breath.

after a few minutes, techno sighed, closing his eyes. his eyes shot open again a second later when he felt quackity start moving again.

“what are you doing?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

quackity smirked at him, slowly pulling off his cock before slamming back down. “i haven’t even cum yet, baby. i hope you’re reading for round two.”

techno just whined, gripping the bedsheets desperately.


End file.
